One Piece Wiki talk:Template Fixing Team/Suggest New Jobs
Suggest New Jobs! Should I (we) make a Gallery Template and/or Navibox for the (former) assassins at the Assassin Page? First suggestion by the way; Hellz Yeah! WU out - 18:10, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Never seen that page, yeah sure go ahead. 18:25, May 1, 2013 (UTC) How about moving all the templates in Category:Gallery Citizens Templates to better names? Like "Doctor Gallery","Jaya Character Gallery" and so on. 18:39, May 1, 2013 (UTC)F Sounds like a good idea actually. It's fine with me. WU out - 18:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah I was into it. If you want, the job is all yours. But be sure to rename them on the articles too. 18:42, May 1, 2013 (UTC) I guess I'll do it then. Might take a while, though. Can you add it to the "Jobs to Claim" section? 18:51, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sure. 19:34, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Looks like there are still some templates without "Gallery" here, here, here, here and here. I could do it? 18:32, May 2, 2013 (UTC) :Will add it 22:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) It's awesome that this team exists now, because I just found this fucked-up template. 18:34, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Please refrain from vulgar language. Thanks! 14:36, May 13, 2013 (UTC) No. 14:43, May 13, 2013 (UTC) I am now officially done with making a Gallery Template for the Assassin Page and with Color Coding it. Does that count as a Completed Job, even if it wasn't added to the Job list? WU out - 19:13, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Yeah great. 22:17, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks ^_^ WU out - 05:52, May 3, 2013 (UTC) What are you talking about? I compared both old and new version. They look exactly the same, Just. SeaTerror (talk) 22:39, May 4, 2013 (UTC) old version? 16:44, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Why do the Longleg Tribe Gallery Template need a new Color Scheme? Is the Color Scheme it's currently using already used by another Gallery Template? Just wondering, cause I was thinking about taking the Job ^_^ WU out - 08:17, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The big mom pirates use this color scheme. 09:34, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Kay, thanks for clearing that up ^_^ Then, I'mma gonna go ahead and take the Job I guess. WU out - 10:05, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Great. 10:09, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Aaand, I'm done. WU out - 10:45, May 10, 2013 (UTC) I've changed Pirate Crews: Heart, Phoeniex, Trump Siblings & Pumpkin, despite not being on the list. I think the other brokers should be added to this gallery. 17:51, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure do it. 17:57, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Done. 19:34, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Great. 19:42, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Yo, so I just noticed that we now do Infobox Jobs too, so I thought I might shout out an Article here that needs an Infobox, namely this Page. Can someone please add it to the "Infobox Job list"? Thanks in advance. WU out - 16:14, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Dawn Island hasn't got a citizens gallery? Everyone alright with adding one?-- 16:20, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Yeah please do make one. 20:36, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I've been searching for some more "No-Infobox Articles", and I've found these two so far: Shakky's Rip-off Bar and Pasta Lake. Could any of the Leaders add them to the "Infobox Job list"? I will take them right away. Thanks in advance. WU out - 20:59, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Do them and I'll add them. 21:11, May 15, 2013 (UTC) I'll do them tomorrow then. I really ought to Get some sleep now... WU out for a rest - 21:57, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Aaand, i'm done. Could you please add them to the Completed now? WU out - 05:58, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Ok 06:41, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. WU out - 13:17, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Under the Cook page, the template has all the cooks both canon and non-canon mixed up. Want me to separate them? 05:01, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Isn't it already separated? 14:30, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Looks like someone already fixed it. It wasn't like that yesterday. 15:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, my computer was acting up, I couldn't view templates correctly for some reason. Sorry guys. 15:18, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I've just noticed that the Maelstrom Spider Pirates and the Spade Pirates use the same Color Scheme. That means one of them needs to be changed, right? I've already figured a decent Color Scheme for the Spade Pirates one, so I was wondering if any of the Leaders could add it to the Color Scheme Job List? WU out - 08:17, May 22, 2013 (UTC) They both need to be changed, because they share the color scheme with Whitebeard Pirates. I'll add them. 08:38, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Okay, thanks. WU out - 09:18, May 22, 2013 (UTC) Should the Guidebook template's color scheme be changed? It's the same as the weapons navibox's color. Just asking! I already have an idea for the guidebook if it will be added to the jobs. :)) 3:56, May 23, 2013 (UTC) It is a job and it's already claimed. I told kage to add all those new jobs two days ago. I'm trying to find more jobs but our team is so awesome that we have fixed everything :D 06:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) *checks SHl's profile... sees the word "AWESOME"* Ohh! Now I remember! I'll just wait for new jobs.. 4:22, May, 23, 2013 (UTC) <_< >_> 07:14, May 23, 2013 (UTC) What Color Scheme did you have in mind for the Guidebook one, Angel? Just copy the colors here and I'll be sure to use them when I go ahead with the Job. Remember to copy the codes for the colors and not just use the initials (just Red etc.) WU out - 07:23, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Uhmm.. But, I want to take the job. 4:45, May 23, 2013 (UTC) But it's already claimed... 07:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh, well, okay.. The colors are A0522D for the bg and FFDEAD for the font color. :)) 4:50, May 23, 2013 (UTC) On the Easter Egg page, the brand section could use a gallery. 07:41, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Will do. 07:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Angel, that will be a presumably fit mix (Y) WU out - 07:46, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Done! 08:43, May 23, 2013 (UTC) No problem! I'm very happy to help! :) 8:10, May, 23, 2013 (UTC) These articles needs infobox. :) *Thousand-Year Trees *IQ *Kona Tree *Sakura *Stomach Baron *Sunlight Tree Eve *Tree of Knowledge *Weather Ball *Yarukiman Mangrove Can someone add them to the jobs? :) 4:21, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Sure. 07:12, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I believe only leaders and vice-leaders do that. O_O 4:27, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Lelouch you are out of my team. 07:17, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Another article that needs an infobox is Bounties. 08:12, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Sure will add it. 08:15, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Another article: King. 09:38, June 13, 2013 (UTC) It has an infobox, colorscheme and a gallery template. What d you want to add in it? 09:42, June 13, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind. 09:43, June 13, 2013 (UTC) New Suggestion: Void Century 05:36, June 17, 2013 (UTC) New Suggestion: Gyoverly Hills 07:13, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure, I'll go ahead and add the job right now, together with some others I just found. WU out - 08:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC)